


Obito's domination

by slit_wrist_shisui



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Rape, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slit_wrist_shisui/pseuds/slit_wrist_shisui
Summary: Tobi and Deidara have a day off. Tobi had things in mind that day. He always felt like fucking. So instead of fucking Konan he instead rapes Deidara, since Obito couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to get his dick wet for some reason.
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	Obito's domination

The Akatsuki had a hideout and in this hideout, the members had separate rooms (just like a hotel). On this day, half of the members were gone, they were on missions. Tobi and Deidara had a day off. Deidara was in his room with that annoying Tobi.

Tobi had things in mind.

"So, what do you feel like doing today senpai?" Asked Tobi

Deidara was sitting on his bed. "I don't know, and I wouldn't tell you if I did" he said calmly.

"Well, I know what we can do." Tobi said.

He was coming towards Deidara and took off his cloak. Even if Deidara couldn't see Tobi's face, Tobi's appearance was pure evil.

He roughly got a hold of Deidara's wrists and put them above Deidara's head.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" Deidara said angrily.

Tobi didn't say anything, he then started to unbutton Deidara's cloak. Deidara tried to move his arms but Tobi was stronger than he expected.

"I'm talking to you!" Deidara said.

Deidara then started kicking his legs but it was no use, Tobi was right in between them.

Tobi stopped, Deidara's cloak wasn't off but it was unbuttoned. He then glared at Deidara.

"Sha-sharingan!?" Deidara said, shocked.

Tobi then grabbed Deidara's legs and put them on his shoulders, he then started to grind his throbbing cock against the boy's crotch area.

Deidara's eyes widened.

"H-hey!" it's all Deidara could say. He can feel Tobi's erection grind on his crotch. It felt weird.

"S-stop!" Deidara shrieked.

_"Ahhhh..!"_ He whimpered.

Deidara didn't know what was going on, he just tried to get away from Tobi.

Tobi stopped, breathing heavily. He took his hand off of Deidara's wrists, but he wasn't done yet. He tried to take off Deidara's cloak but Deidara protested. With a quick yank Deidara's cloak was off. He tossed the cloak aside as Deidara growled. Tobi then snatched Deidara's wrists again, and he put them above his head.

Tobi then touched Deidara's sides with his fingertips. Deidara felt uncomfortable.

"What the hell" Deidara murmured.

Then Tobi grinned on him again. But this time he was trying to distract the blonde.

"Stop!" Deidara said looking at Tobi angrily.

Tobi kept doing what he was doing. He was doing it fast.

"Get off me!" He shouted.

Then Tobi did what he needed to do. He took off the blond's clay bags and threw them aside. He then put his finger in the pants in order to find the boxers. He then quickly tugged down the blond's pants and boxers with his finger and then used his whole hand. Deidara was embarrassed and alarmed.

Deidara squirmed and kicked his legs. He tried to get off of the man's hold.

Tobi then put down his pants and thrusted inside the blonde. Deidara screamed.

"Ahhhhh-mmph!!!"

Tobi put his free hand over Deidara's mouth.

"Mmmmm!!!"

Tobi looked down to see if Deidara had an erection but the boy didn't.

Tobi pulled in and out fast that he moaned while his victim screamed in horror.

Deidara tried to hold in his tears but it didn't work. He started to cry. The pain was awful.

Tobi started to sweat and the mask wasn't helping him at all. So he decided to take it off. Deidara's eyes widened at the sight.

"Emmm-mmmmm!!!" That's all Deidara can say.

Tobi kept thrusting in the crying screaming boy. He decided it was time to turn the boy over. He pulled out and quickly tried to turn the blonde on his stomach. Deidara, of course, fought back.

"Aaaahhhh!" Deidara shouted.

Tobi grabbed a firm hold of Deidara's ass cheeks to turn him over. Deidara sobbed. Tobi then smacked Deidara across the ass 3 to 4 times. Deidara whimpered. He had the boy the way he wanted and then he thrusted back inside him, having a firm hold of his hair, keeping his head held down in the mattress. Deidara gripped the bedsheets. He did not enjoy this at all.

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Is everything ok in there?" It was Pain.

Tobi started to breathe heavily and tried to calm himself.

"Yeah, we're just tired, we came back from exercising and poor Deidara sempai, he got injured"

"MmmmMMMMMMMmm" Deidara tried to say something.

"Alright then, just make sure Deidara keeps it down." Is all Pain could say.

Deidara's cries only gave pleasure to Tobi.

Tobi grunted and moaned. He then came inside the boy.

"Ahhmmm!" If it felt weird for the blonde, all he could do was a whimper.

Tobi pulled out and was breathing heavily and even sweating.

"Don't speak of this day, you understand?" Tobi said with his Obito voice. He then released Deidara's hair.

"Understand?" Obito said again with fierce in his voice.

Deidara looked at Obito and nodded.

"Speak UP!" Obito shouted.

"I-I...understand" Deidara choked out.

"Good...now stop your crying, you sound like a little girl."

Deidara glared at him. "W-who are you?"

"I'm Obito Uchiha" he smirked.


End file.
